1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to electric switches and, more specifically, to electrical switches mounted in vehicles, such as on the instrument panels of vehicles.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Automotive vehicles use numerous switches to control various operating devices, such as heated seats, fog lamps, traction control, deck lid release, instrument panel light dimmer to name a few. Such switches are of a variety of different types including momentary hold down, push, rotary with defined detents, and rotary with potentiometer-type Action. In addition, most automotive switches include internal indicators, such as lamps or LEDs mounted within the switch housing, which illuminate transparent inserts mounted on the outer face of the switch to identify the location of the switch when the vehicle is operating and/or to indicate that the particular operating device controlled by the switch is operative.
Typically, automotive switches are formed of a large number of individual components and cut leads or wire connections for switch operation, including activation of a lamp or LED, as well as providing switch output(s) via plug-in connectors to operate the controlled device or circuit controlled by the switch.
In addition, during the design of an automotive vehicle, the layout and function of switches on the instrument panel frequently changes, oftentimes late in the development of the vehicle. This frequently results in extensive changes to the switch design and its mounting location in the instrument panel since such switches have previously been designed as an individual switch assembly typically including a pushbutton, a housing carrying the operative circuits actuated by movement of the pushbutton or thumb wheel actuator, and a base or lower support which is coupled to the housing and provides mounting connections to the instrument panel as well as connections to a plug-in electrical connector attached to a vehicle wiring harness. A change in the switch function or its mounting position in the instrument panel frequently results in changes to some or all of the individual switch components.
Further, the large number of individual components forming a typical instrument panel switch assembly as well as the large number of individual cut leads or wires in such switches results in an overly large switch, a lengthy switch assembly time, as well as difficult and time consuming installation of the switch in the instrument panel.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a switch particularly for use in a vehicle which is economical in terms of a reduced number of individual components and cut lead or wire connections, has a compact, lightweight space saving size, is easy to install in a vehicle instrument panel or other mounting location in a vehicle and includes common elements which facilitate design flexibility with respect to switch function and mounting position in the vehicle.